Werner Igel
Werner Igel is a 2014 introduced and all around character. Wern is the son of Hans and the princess from Hans My Hedgehog by the Brothers Grimm. He is a neutral, for he doesn't want to get into all this royal-Rebel drama. Currently up for adoption. If adopted, Relationships with Pia-Marie stay please. Character Appearance Werner is short, with spiky brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a brown T-shirt and beige pants. On his back is a spiky cape. Personality Werner is stubborn, hot-tempered, and somewhat irritable, but he can be nice once you get to know him. He enjoys playing the bagpipes, even though many students despise the sound of them. He is mortal enemies with Pia-Marie Stachel, daughter of the princess who his father rejected. The two argue with each other frequently. A few students suspect that they might like each other, but sadly, Werner and Pia-Marie really do hate each other that much. Pets Werner has a pet hedgehog named Michi. Parent's Story - Hans My Hedgehog A wealthy but childless merchant wishes he had a child, even a hedgehog, and comes home to find that his wife has given birth to a baby boy that is a hedgehog from the waist up. After eight years, the merchant goes to a fair and asks everyone in the household what they want. Hans My Hedgehog asks for bagpipes, and when he receives them, asks his father to have the cock shod so he can ride off to seek his fortune. When he gets them, he goes off into the woods and watches over his donkeys and pigs. A king, lost in the woods, hears him playing the bagpipes, and Hans My Hedgehog promises to show him the way home in return for whatever first meets him when he returns. The king promises, but, realizing that Hans My Hedgehog cannot read, writes down instead that Hans My Hedgehog should receive nothing, which he is glad of when he returns and it is his daughter; she is glad of it, too. A second king is also lost, and he does write down the promise, and his daughter, on hearing of it, gives her promise that she will obey. In time, Hans My Hedgehog goes to claim his promises. The first king attempts to withhold his daughter, but Hans forces him to yield her, and then takes her off, forces her to take off her clothing, pierces her all over until she bleeds, and sends her back to her father. The second king agrees to the marriage, the princess holds herself bound by her promise, and Hans My Hedgehog promises her that his prickles will not harm her. Then he tells the king on their wedding night, he should build a big fire, and when Hans takes off his hedgehog skin, he should have four servants burn it. They do this, and Hans My Hedgehog becomes a handsome young man. How does Werner come into it? Hans and his wife decided to have kids. Werner is the older of two boys - he has a younger brother named Heinz, who is nine. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Neutrals Category:Up for adoption